New Takiw Nui
The New Takiw Nui is an underwater city located in the region of Aqua Magna on the planet Spherus Magna. It is ruled by the Alpha Beings, serving as the new base of operations of the Order of the Great Creators. History After the Teridax's death, the Order of the Great Creators organized the evacuation of the population of Takiw Nui and several artifacts. In order to keep several of the artifacts hidden, the Alpha Beings, under direct orders of Vavakx, located the ruins of Mahri Nui in the region of Aqua Magna in Spherus Magna and rebuilt the city. After putting the city back in operation, the Alpha Beings officially established there, naming it the New Takiw Nui. The New Takiw Nui was not affected by the Invasion of the Chorak, who concentrated their attack on Metru Magna. Landscape Created from the ruins of Mahri-Nui, the New Takiw Nui is anchored to a massive cliff underwater and is composed of a series of hydrostatic bubbles that prevent the entry of water, while allowing the inhabitants to pass easily through them. At the time of the Invasion, the New Takiw Nui had more than one million inhabitants. The center of the city is a dense cluster of bubbles that constitute the central district, radiating outwards between roads and squares. Notable additions to the city include an esplanade with several parks, recreation areas, shops, and taverns. There is also the Research Zoo, where several Rahi can be seen. The city has its own transport system with a fleet of hundreds of submarines, which transport its inhabitants through the bubbles for free. The New Takiw Nui is a popular tourist destination, but for new visitors to be admitted it is necessary to obtain the equivalent of a visa at the New Takiw Nui Embassy in Metru Magna. New Takiw Nui Palace There are groups of satellite bubbles out of the city, including the New Takiw Nui Palace and other buildings that are only accessible to the Alpha Beings through private transportation. The New Takiw Nui Palace is the residence of several Alpha Beings, including the ruler of the city. The palace also serves as the center of operations of the Order of the Great Creators. The palace is visible in the landscape for those who are watching from the central district. Research Zoo The Research Zoo is a building where several species of Rahi and Spherus Magna creatures are exhibited. It is mostly run by Ga-Matoran and Onu-Matoran ex-archivists, who do studies on specimens. The zoo is a popular tourist attraction. Inhabitants Alpha Beings The Alpha Beings deal with political and administrative affairs within the New Takiw Nui. The leader of the Order of Great Creators, currently Veuy, is the official leader of the New Takiw Nui. Before the events of the Rebellion in Xianori, when the Alpha Beings were members of the Spherus Magna Council, the leader used to reside mostly in Metru Magna, so the New Takiw Nui was in charge of a Governor backed by the Council. The Governor of the New Takiw Nui used to be Rakaralu, but after the Alpha Beings renounced the Council, Veuy returned to the New Takiw Nui and assumed the position. Matoran Several species of Matoran live in Takiw Nui. Toa *The Toa Takiw have their base of operations in the New Takiw Nui. Rahi There are several species of marine Rahi in the vicinity of the New Takiw Nui and the research Zoo. *Elohi *Kardas Wyverns Ex-Convicts of The Pit Some ex-convicts of the Pit were able to settle within the city to evade capture. Others *Peduik Category:Islands Category:Cities